Drabbles of LOVE: Chocolate Marshmallow
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Akronim yang menggambarkan hubungan Byakuran dan Rokudou Mukuro, L-O-V-E. Tribute fic for Byakuran and Ghost's birthday! R&R?


**Title:** Drabbles of LOVE: Chocolate Marshmallow

**Characters/Pairings:** Chocolate Marshmallow...you know lah siapa yang suka cokelat dan siapa yang suka marshmallow di jagat KHR...

**Ratings:** T

**Genre:** Drama/Angst

**Summary: **Akronim yang menggambarkan hubungan Byakuran dan Rokudou Mukuro, L-O-V-E. Tribute fic for Byakuran and Ghost's birthday! R&R?

**Warnings:** Mukuro OOC banget! Habis Byakuran hari ini juga jadi OOC begete sih! *PLAK* (maklum labil banget habis dikeroyok roleplayer KHR di formspring *jedukin jidat*)

**Inspirations: **Drabbles for D18, LOVE oleh thPeekaBoo. Mamma Boo, maafkan anakmu yang tak tahu diri ini T.T

**Dedicated to: **10053 alias Byakucest alias Byakuran x GHOST! Met ultah ya~ makin ganteng aja deh kalian *plak* Berjuang ya, meski kalian dikeroyok gara-gara pengen ngerape Mukuro...sumpah, jahat banget mereka, satu Byakuran dikeroyok Hibari yang staminanya full, sama dua Tsuna, trus tadi malah mau nambah Gokudera sama anon kurang ajar lagi! Sepet mata gue liat Byakuran disiksa gitu...huhuuuu T^T (kok malah curhat? *PLAKPLAKPLAK*)

**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, Danish The Dane owns FETISH.

**

* * *

**

**Akronim yang menggambarkan hubungan Byakuran dan Rokudou Mukuro,**

**L O V E**

**

* * *

**

**L – Langit**

Tiap kali malam tiba, Mukuro selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mendongak menatap langit malam. Ia suka menatapnya berjam-jam, karena ia suka kegelapan yang muncul setelah matahari menghilang di ufuk barat.

Kegelapan yang sewarna dengan warna mata kiri dan rambutnya.

Kegelapan yang sama pekatnya dengan kegelapan di dalam hatinya.

Langit malam favoritnya adalah langit malam di Itali, yang ia pandang pada hari yang sama di mana ia menghabisi seluruh anggota keluarga Estraneo dan melarikan diri bersama Ken dan Chikusa. Waktu itu langit begitu terang karena cahaya bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Ia begitu yakin bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menemukan pemandangan langit malam yang lebih indah dari waktu itu.

Tapi ia salah.

Karena sepuluh tahun kemudian, ia menemukan pemandangan langit yang lebih indah.

Sosok langit putih, yang karena begitu putihnya, tampak gemerlap dan menyilaukan.

Sosok langit yang dengan senyum nakalnya selalu mengumbar kalimat bernada penuh kasih sayang dengan suara jernih nan bersih, yang dengan segera menjadi kalimat yang begitu ia sukai.

"_Ti amo con tutta l'anima, _Mukuro-kun…"

**O – Ombak**

"Oya? Kau membuat istana pasir?"

Byakuran mendongak dan tersenyum ketika ia melihat Mukuro berdiri di sebelahnya, sedikit merunduk untuk mengamati hasil karya sang pecinta marshmallow yang terbuat dari pasir putih tersebut. Ya, ia tengah menyibukkan diri membuat sebuah istana megah—yang sebenarnya lumayan mirip dengan Buckingham Palace atau Versailles Castle—sambil setengah berangan-angan.

"Ini," senyumnya semakin melebar, "adalah istana impian untukku dan Mukuro-kun!"

Lelaki berambut biru di sebelahnya tertawa pelan, meremehkan ucapannya. "Konyol sekali."

Tapi ia hanya tersenyum, dan kembali merapikan miniatur dari rumah impiannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari ombak besar datang, dan mungkin ia akan terseret ombak jikalau Mukuro tidak buru-buru menariknya menjauh dari tepi pantai.

Begitu sang ombak kembali ke tengah lautan, Byakuran mendesah kecewa melihat istana yang ia buat dengan susah payah telah kembali rata menjadi pasir.

"Kau masih bisa membuatnya lagi, jangan cemberut seperti anak kecil begitu," ujar Mukuro, yang tampaknya lumayan senang melihat ekspresi yang terpampang di wajah sang Don Millefiore.

"Tapi...'kan susah membuatnya!"

"Tidak akan susah kalau kita buat berdua, 'kan?"

Byakuran menoleh menghadap sang ahli ilusi, yang tetap memasang cengiran jenaka. Dan ia terpaksa mengganti sederet sumpah serapah yang ia siapkan untuk sang ombak dengan berbari-baris ucapan terima kasih atas kesempatan yang ia ciptakan.

**V – Vindice**

Sembilan tahun lebih ia terkurung di dalam tangki air, seperti ikan mas koki yang dengan seenaknya dipaksa hidup di dalam akuarium dengan habitatnya yang begitu semu. Sembilan tahun lebih ia menanti kesempatan untuk keluar dari penjara mengerikan itu. Sembilan tahun lebih ia merindukan sentuhan hangat dari orang yang disayanginya.

Dan ketika pada akhirnya ia mampu melarikan diri dari tempat mengenaskan itu untuk kembali berada di tengah-tengah 'keluarga' yang begitu berharga baginya, kebebasannya itu harus dibayarnya dengan melepaskan salah seorang yang juga ia cintai.

Mukuro tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika ia melihat Byakuran, yang sempat melarikan diri dari Burning Axle milik Sawada Tsunayoshi muda dan bersembunyi tak jauh dari medan perang, diseret paksa oleh tiga orang penjaga hukum di dunia mafia.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam dan melihat lelaki yang dahulu tampak begitu putih dan cemerlang di matanya, kini terikat besi dan pemberat, serta penuh berhias luka dan merah darah.

"Mu...kuro...kun..."

Sang kriminal tak termaafkan menatap lekat orang yang dikasihinya dengan begitu dalam, yang nasibnya sudah hampir tidak bisa dirubah lagi. Mulutnya terbuka, bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun ia tak bisa mendengarnya.

Hal terakhir yang ia saksikan dari sosok berlumuran darah adalah satu senyum tulus yang dilontarkan untuknya seorang.

Senyum yang seolah mengulangi kalimat yang begitu ia sukai.

Dan pada akhirnya, sosok itu menghilang di balik portal hitam—terikat pada hukum para penjaga hukum yang keji dan tak berperasaan, Vindice.

**E – Emosi**

Seharusnya ia merasa bahagia.

'Keluarga'nya utuh kembali. Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, Lancia, M.M., dan Fran mengelilinginya. Kini, mereka dapat kembali ke tujuan utama mereka—menghancurkan dunia mafia yang begitu kotor ini, dan mewarnai dunia manusia dengan warna merah darah yang dicintai dengan teramat sangat oleh Kirisaki no Ouji, Belphegor.

Seharusnya ia merasa bahagia.

Dengan kepercayaan penuh dari Sawada Tsunayoshi, ia bisa begitu mudah menguasai tubuhnya, dan menciptakan kekacauan sesuai keinginannya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi impian terbesarnya.

Tapi kenapa...

...kenapa, meskipun 'keluarga' yang begitu ia kasihi dan sayangi mengelilinginya, bendungan air mata yang entah sejak kapan ia ciptakan seakan jebol, dan perasaan sedih yang menyesakkan memenuhi rongga dadanya?

...kenapa ia harus mengingat hari-hari di mana Byakuran mengulangi kalimat yang begitu ia sukai tanpa henti, khusus untuknya?

...kenapa ia harus mengingat segala ekspresi lelaki berambut putih itu ketika pada suatu hari mereka berdua pergi ke pantai untuk sekedar berlibur sehari?

...kenapa ia kini begitu merindukan kehangatan yang selalu Byakuran bagi untuknya, setiap kali ia terbangun dari mimpi buruk mengenai masa kecilnya yang begitu ia hinakan?

Kantung air matanya seakan menolak perintahnya untuk segera menutup. Air mata terus mengalir di pipinya, sementara anggota keluarganya mencoba menenangkannya, meskipun mereka sama sekali tidak memahami penyebab kesedihannya.

Karena ia telah kehilangan sosok langit yang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya—meski hanya sesaat—dan selalu membuatnya nyaman, serta mengajarkan emosi yang disebut-sebut sebagai energi terkuat jagat raya padanya: cinta.

**

* * *

END**

* * *

Dibuat dalam waktu sejam...wow.

Masih ga percaya kalo hari ini ultah Byakuran... *masih nungguin respon dari admin mashinappo dan Reborn Wiki*

Oh iya, jangan lupa hunting fic buat **INDONESIAN FANFICTION AWARD A.K.A. IFA 2010 **ya! Bulan November sudah masuk bulan nominasi, alias kita mencalonkan fic-fic favorit kita sesuai kategori! Nanti dikasih angketnya kok biar gampang. Kalo masih bingung, kontak saya di fb ato lewat PM. Ato tanya panitia langsung di akun mereka ato di grup fb (hayoo saya udah bagi-bagiin link lewat PM sampai menuh-menuhin inbox kalian, kan? Haha!)

Terus...beri saya review ya~ udah lama ga bikin 10069, dan bahasanya tetap lebay seperti biasa...haha *ketawa garing*

Kalo ga review, chapter Fetish buat Kyouya-nya ga saya apdet lho! *ngancem*


End file.
